Protecting Those Close to You
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Rex isn't one to admit he's afraid of nightmares, but one has him defiantly spooked. So spooked, he's afraid it'll come true. He'll do anything to prevent it, but what happens if it comes true? Features my OC.
1. Nightmare or a Vision?

**A/N: I'm back with another **_**Generator Rex**_** fanfic. I decided to play with my OC I introduced in ****Promise is a Promise**** some more. I scraped my original plan, and out of pure whimsical ideas, I came up with this two-chapter fanfic. Unlike the earlier stated fanfic, **_**this **_**fanfic does follow the show, although the promise he made her will be mentioned in here. You don't need to read the stated fanfic, but it'd help (only to know what she looks like). With that said and done, let's continue on.**

**Summary:** Rex isn't one to admit he's afraid of nightmares, but one has him defiantly spooked. So spooked, he's afraid it'll come true. He'll do anything to prevent it, but what happens if it comes true? Features my OC.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little Evo girl. I **_**wish**_** I owned Rex, but I do not.**

**Title:** Protecting Those Close To You  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter One:** Nightmare or a Vision?

* * *

_**Rex fell to the ground with a thump, his body aching as his nanites powered down, turning the Smackhands into normal fists. Groggily, he lifted up his eyes to set them upon a blurring figure standing before him. He was fighting off unconsciousness, but he already knew who was standing before him.**_

_**"Van Kleiss," Rex said with the little strength he had.**_

_**Van Kleiss smirked at him. Rex's eyes then moved downwards to what was in his arm.**_

_**"Kyara," he muttered, trying to reach a hand up to her.**_

_**Van Kleiss' boot crushed Rex's wrist, making it snap and releasing a cry of pain from the teen Evo. His smirk grew, revealing his white teeth.**_

_**"You have lost, Rex," Van Kleiss said. "She is mine now."**_

_**Rex had no energy to spout a remark at Van Kleiss because he was now succumbing to the darkness. The last thing he saw was Van Kleiss exit through a portal with the unconscious Kyara in his arm.**_

Rex shot up in his bed, hitting his head against the top.

"Ouw," Rex muttered, rubbing his head.

"What's all the racket?" Bobo demanded sleepily, having just been woken by Rex.

"Sorry, just had a-"

"Nightmare?" Bobo input.

"-bad dream," Rex corrected.

He was too proud to admit that it _was_ a nightmare, and was going to refer to it as a bad dream. Bobo wasn't really buying it.

"Whatever you say kid, just keep it down," Bobo said as he fell back asleep.

Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door and into the hall (which was still lit up). Looking around to be sure that no one caught him, he headed down the hall and came to another door, forcing it open and walking in. The light from the hallway lighted most of the darken room, but the room returned to its darkness when the door closed behind him. Carefully, Rex walked over to the only bed in the room. Kyara was still asleep, not having been woken by the door, clutching her stuffed animal in her arms. Rex smiled when he saw her safely in her bed, but dread began to grow in his stomach. What if his bad dream (not a nightmare!) came true and he couldn't protect her? He bit his bottom lip, stroked her hair gently, then turned and headed back to the door. At least knowing she was safe made him feel better.

* * *

Although the rec. room didn't exactly have a nice kitchen, it was still the area where Rex, Kyara, Bobo and (to an extent) the other Providence agents came to eat. Currently, the three Evos of Providence were sitting at the only table meant for the small kitchen area eating breakfast. No other Providence agents _dared_ to sit with them because 1.) they were afraid of the three Evos and 2.) if Six caught them lounging around too long he'd have their hind. So, it was always the three Evos that'd sit and eat breakfast.

Rex, unlike himself, was eating his cereal quietly, his eyes flickering between the cereal in the bowl and Kyara, who was quietly eating her cereal with her teddy bear (named Arctos) in her lap. She was unaware of his constant glancing over her. Only Bobo was aware, and his eyebrows went up a little in question. Their quiet morning was ruined when Six walked in.

"You three, with me," he ordered. "Evo activity has picked up."

"Wait, we're bringing Kyara with us?" Rex asked as he got to his feet.

Six looked at Rex with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she needs some field experience," Six said. Six's eyebrow continued to rise up into his hair line. "Why do you ask?"

"I just,... I just don't think it's safe," Rex answered hesitantly.

"White Knight's orders; she's coming," Six said with a voice that left no room for argument.

Turning, he headed towards the door, expecting the Evos to follow. Bobo and Kyara did so, though the latter had lingered by Rex's side with a hand on his arm. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, but smiled and clutched his sleeve. She had guessed something was wrong with him, and she only wanted to make him feel at ease.

"Come on Rex, Six wants us to follow. We have to go save people," Kyara said with a smile and a cock of the head. "It'll be okay."

She released her hold on his sleeve and jogged off to follow Six and Bobo. Rex stood in his place for a few more moments before jogging after his team, silently hoping that everything _would_ be okay.

* * *

When the four Providence members landed in downtown of an unknown city, none of them had expected the Evo activity to be an unknown Evo and three of the four Pack members. The unknown unnamed Evo that looked like a lovechild of a mole rat and a seal was already beaten when they arrived.

"We have company," Biowulf growled. "Be prepared."

"The Pack," Rex muttered as the four landed on the street. "Why are they always here?"

"No time for questions," Six said as he took out his dual katanas. "Stop them and cure the Evo."

"On it!" Bobo said as he and Six launched off to attack.

"Kyara, stay back," Rex said as he saw her ready to enter the battle.

"But I can help," Kyara said.

"I-I know you can, but just wait till we've got them close to beaten," Rex ordered, activating his Boogie Pack then launching into the battle.

Kyara stood close to Six's airship with a dejected look on her face, but stayed put. She watched as the Pack went up against her friends and cringed every time one of them got hurt. It was half way into the battle when she was finally allowed to enter the fight (without Rex's consent). Bobo had been fighting Breach and had been kicked into one of her portals that opened next to Kyara. Seeing her friend hurt (and not getting up fast enough), Kyara decided to help, not being able to stand by and let them hurt.

Activating her nanites, her eyes glowed a bright white and her hair began to dance around her as light took a solid form while still in its phasiable state circled her. Like a whip, a bolt of light shot through the closing portal and hit Breach in the chest, making the female Evo stumble back. She growled and lunged at the girl through her portals. Knowing how dangerous the portals were, Kyara ran the minute she heard a portal open. Breach launched out, expecting to see the young Evo there. With her defense down, Kyara shot more bolts of light at Breach, all of them hitting. Breach looked ready to simply attack Kyara physically, but was cut off guard by two laser beam shots from behind. She fell to the ground, revealing a smirking monkey Evo.

"Nice shots kid," Bobo complimented.

"Thanks," Kyara said, running up to the monkey.

Their little celebration was cut short by a massive cry from the Evo they had thought to be unconscious. The Evo stood on its hind legs, showing its full height that towered over the highest skyscraper in the city. Kyara shook a little at the sight of the Evo, taking an instinctive step back. Bobo wasn't as afraid as the child, but he was startled.

"That ain't good," Bobo muttered.

Rex and Six were fighting off Skalamander and Biowulf (respectively) when they heard the Evo give its cry. Rex turned to see it, and his eyes widened when he saw that Kyara and Bobo were standing at its feet. With Rex distracted for that moment, Skalamander wacked him across the face, sending the teen to the ground. Six was also knocked to the ground, but he jumped to his feet faster than Rex.

The Evo monster brought down its paw, trying to crush Kyara and Bobo (and Breach). The light that had once circled around her returned, this time circling around all three of them in a dome-like shield. The paw touched upon the shield, but couldn't crush it through. Kyara focused all her energy on keeping her shield in place, which looked like it was spinning in place.

"Phew. Let's hope you can keep this up for a long time," Bobo said. "Or at least until that thing gives up."

"I hope it gives up soon," Kyara said. "I-I can't hold it up for long."

"Oh great," Bobo sighed with a shake of his head.

The Evo continued to try and crush the things below it, but was frustrated at the challenge and continued to use more of its strength. Kyara used more of her strength, but it was draining her. Bobo saw this, and knew she needed help.

"Hey! Kid! Green Bean! We need some help over here!" Bobo shouted, hoping to catch their attention.

"A little busy at the moment," Rex said as he sent a punch at Skalamander.

"Yeah? Well we'll be dead meat if you don't help us," Bobo argued back. "Sun Shine can't hold this up forever!"

Six slashed Biowulf it the face before turning and sending a katana straight at the giant Evo. It landed in between the things eyes. The Evo gave a cry and tried to swipe whatever was causing him pain unsuccessfully. Bobo smirked and put a thumb up.

"Nice work, Sunglasses," Bobo said.

Six turned his attention back to Biowulf, who backhanded the agent into a building. Some debris from the building fell on the agent, completely hiding him from view.

"Six!" Rex shouted.

"I can't hold onto it anymore," Kyara whimpered as she fell to her knees, the shield disappearing into mid-air. "I'm sorry."

"Oh great," Bobo muttered.

Seeing how preoccupied the Evo was, Bobo grabbed Kyara and threw her on his back and ran away from the scene. The Evo noticed most of its prey was gone and growled, ready to attack them but was stopped by a hit from a metal hand.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Rex said, having activated his Boogie Pack.

The Evo gave a mighty roar and tried to swipe at Rex, but the teen Evo dodged it.

"Alright Kid!" Bobo cheered.

"Don't think you're out of danger just yet," Skalamander said as he appeared in front of the two.

"The Kid didn't get rid of you? Great," Bobo said with a shake of his head.

Without hesitation, Bobo pulled out one of his guns and shot at Skalamander. The lizard-looking Evo blocked all the blasts with his armor-like arm, chuckling as he did.

"That tickles," Skalamander chuckled.

Bobo cursed under his breath and continued to fire. Peeking her eye open weakly, Kyara activated her nanites and sent a light attack at Skalamander, hitting him square in the chest and sending him back. A little surprised, Bobo turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at Kyara.

"Nice hit," he complemented.

Kyara smiled weakly, but gasped when she saw who was standing before them. Bobo turned his head and saw too, although a little too late. Biowulf backhanded both of them, sending the duo back. Van Kleiss' second-in-command then walked over to the two and picked up Kyara. Rex, having observed the whole thing, suddenly grew fearful when the image from his nightmare popped in his mind.

_No!_ his thoughts shouted.

"Let go of her!" Rex shouted.

He made a b-line for Biowulf, but was hit from behind by the Evo; he smashed him to the ground, creating a small crater in the shape of Rex in the road. Rex groaned in pain. This was all too close to how his nightmare went. Biowulf stepped in front of Rex with Kyara under his arm. Rex tried to get up, but was deterred by the immense strength of the Evo. Skalamander and Breach (who was now conscious) appeared behind their field leader, and without saying a word, Breach opened a portal that all three entered. The portal closed behind Breach, leaving the Evo, Rex, Six, and Bobo.

"_No!_" Rex shouted in rage.

In his anger, Rex found the strength to activate his Smackhands and punched the Evo in the face, sending it back. Rex continued to pound the Evo relentlessly, not even realizing the bruises that were beginning to form on the Evo until he felt a hand grab his arm. Looking over his shoulder (and in mid-punch), Rex saw it was Six who was holding his arm. Rex breathed heavily, his shoulders moving up and down greatly. Six grabbed his katana that had still been lodged in the Evo's face, then looked back at Rex.

"You know what you have to do," he said.

Rex released a low growl as he nodded. Returning his Smackhands to normal, he bent down, touched his palms on the Evo and commanded his nanites to cure the Evo. The Evo reverted to a human man who was large and was (thankfully) fully clothed. Like it mattered to Rex. Not even bothering to check on the man, Rex stalked back to Six's airship, passing by Six who followed him as well. Bobo was already standing by the airship, waiting for them. None of them spoke until the airship took to the air.

"We have to get her back," Rex said from his place in the airship.

"I know," Six replied coolly. "But we need to speak to Dr. Holiday to figure out why Van Kleiss would have his goons take her."

"Why? He probably sent them to get her to try and recruit her to his side or to use her as bait, to make _me_ switch sides," Rex offered ideas, wanting to just get to Abysus to rescue Kyara.

"Maybe, but the doctor may have a different idea," Six said.

Rex huffed angrily, crossing his arms as he leaned more into his seat. If only he knew where this Abysus was; he'd go and save Kyara himself!

_Just hold on Kyara,_ he thought to himself._ I'm coming._

* * *

Biowulf roughly dropped Kyara at Van Kleiss' feet, though she did not wake. Circe, who had stayed behind, stared at the child in surprise, wondering what her master was thinking. Van Kleiss smirked evilly as he congratulated his men.

"Excellent work," Van Kleiss congratulated. "Take her to the cell till I'm prepared for her."

"Yes my master," Biowulf obeyed, grabbing Kyara and heading off to the holding cell.

"Van Kleiss," Circe said, catching his attention. "Why did you bring her here? I thought you were after Rex?"

"I am, child," Van Kleiss said as he sat back on his make-shift throne, having already waved off Breach and Skalamander. "I just decided to take a break and pursue this girl."

"But why her? She doesn't look that special," Circe said. _She looks normal._

"Ah, but there's more than meets the eye to her. She is quite powerful, you just have to unlock it," Van Kleiss replied.

"So, you're going to recruit her?" Circe asked.

"Recruit her? Oh no no no," Van Kleiss said with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head. He looked up at her and smiled evilly, slightly scaring her. "She's much more valuable_._"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Part one of two is done. Not bad, not bad. I'm quite proud of it. Please send reviews to tell me how I did with this one and what I could have fixed. Also, please excuse Kyara's terrible Evo abilities. I'm still working on them and the more I use her in my fanfics the more they'll develop and evolve. Holiday will explain her abilities in the next chapter, so if you have any questions, you can wait till then (or not).**

**Father/son-relationship analysis: Okay, before I start the analysis I have to say that **_**The Architect**_** is one of my favorite episodes! I seriously awed when Rex said he wanted to go back to Providence HQ because that place wasn't home. And when Six refused to not go after Rex? Aw! I seriously laughed out loud when his first two requests were shot down by Six without him even bothering to think about it, and the dinner scene is self-explanatory (Bobo, you can come live with me!). Also, **_**Frostbite**_** is another favorite. First off, Holiday freaking **_**rocked**_** in that episode (do none of the men in Providence understand that you do **_**not**_** anger a woman?). Also, when that traitorous Providence agent (I refuse to recognize and use his name) tried to deny them entrance, I laughed out loud when Bobo and Six pulled out their weapons and threatened the man with them (and Six' face read: Try and deny the kid I secretly consider a son but will never openly admit it because I have to look cool and stuff and I will cut your neck open). Hahaha! Also, Six was worried about Rex throughout the episode, even not killing the monstrous version of the evil agent when he had the chance until after Rex told him too. Oh! Oh! Did you all see Dr. Holiday's mad walk? It was right when they found out the agent was selling Rex's nanites to Van Kleiss and he locked himself in that weird area with all those nanites. I busted up laughing seeing her mad walk.**

**So, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, but now I'm off to write the other chapter to this two-fic story (and see the newest episode).**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. The Rescuing!

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! Here's chapter two! Thanks for all your kind reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary:** Rex isn't one to admit he's afraid of nightmares, but one has him defiantly spooked. So spooked, he's afraid it'll come true. He'll do anything to prevent it, but what happens if it comes true? Features my OC.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little Evo girl. I **_**wish**_** I owned Rex, but I do not.**

**Title:** Protecting Those Close To You  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144  
**Chapter Two:** The Rescuing!

* * *

"Doc! Kyara's been kidnapped and taken to Abysus and it was Six's bright idea to come here," Rex shouted as he ran into one of the labs Rex was sure Holiday was.

"What?" Holiday asked as she turned in her seat to look at the teen Evo.

"Everything I said. We need to make this trip small because we need to head to Abysus to rescue Kyara," Rex said, his voice rushed.

"Kyara's been kidnapped?" Holiday said in surprise.

"We need to know why Van Kleiss would kidnap her," Six said as he entered.

"And make it quick," Rex added.

"Well, she's a bit tricky. Her recent studies have shown that her nanites are still developing, and she's got plenty of them, more than normal Evos; they're just a little under yours, Rex," Holiday explained.

"Can we hurry this up," Rex pressed on, trying not to be mean but wanting to rescue Kyara.

Six backhanded Rex then said, "Continue."

"You know that her nanites are able to make and control light, which is an impressive feat itself. She's able to make it both a solid form, and yet one that if she ran her hand through it, she can't grab it. She's able to use it as an attack, in defense, and can even make herself or her stuff bear glow, or even create a ball of light. But they're still evolving," Holiday said.

"Still evolving?" Bobo asked.

"Does that mean she may gain more abilities?" Rex asked.

"Possibly. Right now, she's powerful on her own, despite being young. Many will underestimate her, but I wouldn't."

"So is that why Van Kleiss kidnapped her," Rex deducted, standing to his feet. "To recruit her!" _Who'd have thought she'd be powerful?_

"Nice try kid," Six said, standing to his feet and heading towards the door. "Follow me."

Rex and Bobo followed Six as they headed down the hall, leaving a stunned Holiday.

"Alright, so if Van Kleiss doesn't want to recruit her, then what does he want to do?" Rex asked.

"What he tried to do to you," Six replied, picking up speed.

Rex stared at the back of Six's head in confusion for a long while till his eyes widened, indicating that he finally caught on to what he meant. Rex began to sprint down the hall with Six matching his speed, leaving Bobo behind who was still confused and hadn't gotten it.

"What? What's Van Kleiss gonna do to Sun Shine?" Bobo asked.

"Hurry up Bobo!" Rex called, not answering Bobo's question.

Bobo sighed, shook his head, but followed after the two up ahead of him.

"Still like to know what he's gonna do," Bobo muttered under his breath.

* * *

Circe followed behind her master in silence as they headed down to the cells that were hidden under the castle. She still didn't know what Van Kleiss wanted with that girl, but she guessed she'd find out soon enough. The duo appeared before the cell that housed the little girl. Circe had only been down in the cells once before and she remembered how dark it was, yet when she came upon this cell she saw that there was a glow. Looking closer, she saw that the stuffed bear she had been holding was glowing, illuminating part of her face. The little girl looked at the floor indifferently, yet Circe saw fearfulness in her eyes. The girl looked up at them, and Circe felt a shiver go down her spine.

_She looks like she's dead,_ Circe thought.

"Awh, I see our girl is awake," Van Kleiss said as he entered the cell.

Kyara tried to back into the wall, but couldn't. She was already clinging to the wall as it was.

"Come, we should go for a walk," Van Kleiss said, manipulating the nanites that lived in Abysus.

Roots came out of the ground and grabbed Kyara, making her give a small gasp of fear. The roots picked her up, and forced her to follow Van Kleiss. As she passed Circe, the teen Evo noticed the look in Kyara's eyes; they were pleading for help. Circe turned her head away from Kyara and followed her master without a word. Van Kleiss brought Kyara back to his decayed, open throne room. As he took his seat in his throne, Circe took his side while Kyara was placed before Van Kleiss, still held by the roots.

"You're such a powerful little girl," Van Kleiss remarked. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"I want Rex," Kyara said, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes a little and made the roots tighten around Kyara's arms. She scrunched up her face in pain.

"I see. So you won't be kind and offer me your name," Van Kleiss said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't need to know the name of my _meal_."

Kyara looked up at him with wide eyes filled terror while Circe stared at him in surprise.

_Meal?_ she thought. _He's going to _eat _her?_

Van Kleiss stood to his feet and began to walk towards Kyara, who began to freak out and tried to remove herself from the roots, forgetting her abilities. Van Kleiss appeared before her, and stuck the needles that were on his golden arm into Kyara's stomach. Kyara released a terrified scream as he began to suck her nanites powers. Van Kleiss smirked at her nanites powers; there was so many, and so powerful! Such a delicious meal she'll be indeed. When Kyara saw gray begin to crawl up her right leg, tears formed and fell down her face as she released a terrified scream for help. Circe just stood by the throne, shooken to the core. She had never seen him use it before, and to hear the girl scream made her want to hide away from him.

And as if an answer to her plea for help, Rex shot through the roof and headed right into Van Kleiss, who was taken by surprise by his appearance. Rex pushed Van Kleiss away from Kyara, the arm roughly yanked out of her stomach and the roots disappearing, making Kyara fall to the ground. Rex depowered his Boogie Pack and powered up his Smackhands and began to punch the evil Evo with all his anger and rage he had been holding in.

"Don't. (Punch) You. (Punch) Ever. (Punch) Touch. (Punch) Her. (Punch) Again!" Rex said through grounded teeth.

Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes at Rex and commanded two roots to rise up and wrap around Rex's arms, sending him off of Van Kleiss and onto the ground. Rex struggled to escape the roots. The evil Evo man then commanded the roots to throw Rex aside, making him skid and land close to Kyara. The little girl and gotten to her knees and curled up within herself. From where he was, he could hear her sobbing. This made Rex see red, and he immediately launched at Van Kleiss, who commanded another root to come up and hit Rex across the face, making him hit the wall.

Six and Bobo would have helped Rex take on Van Kleiss, only they were busying fight three of the four Pack members who had rushed to their master's aid, leaving only Kyara and Circe the only one's not fighting. Circe's eyes were trained on Kyara, who was still curled into her position. Rex was getting repeatedly hit in the face by a root that Van Kleiss was controlling, allowing the leader of the Pack to set his eyes upon Kyara. With a smirk on his face, he walked over to her and reached down and grabbed her shoulder.

And then the most surprising thing happened... Kyara released a scream so loud even Circe had to cover her ears. Kyara activated her nanites, making light be shown and began to form around her spinning in a circle like a tornado. Bolts of light began to shoot out from her at random, hitting Van Kleiss in the chest and sending him skidding back. Her eyes were glowing their white, and her hair was flying rapidly around her. Her nanites then formed her shield that protected her from anyone's attack. Everyone in the room stood still and watched the scene of the young girl. Rex swore he heard lightning crackle, and wandered if it was coming from Kyara, whose whole body was now glowing.

_Doc did say her nanites were evolving. Are they evolving _now_?_ Rex thought.

"Sun shine looks like she's outta control!" Bobo commented.

"Incredible," Van Kleiss muttered to himself. He stepped towards her.

"Van Kleiss you moron! Don't go near her!" Rex shouted. _Wait, why am I stopping him? Let Kyara kick his butt!_

Van Kleiss ignored Rex's warning and reached out a hand towards Kyara. Once again, she sent an attack at him, this one sending him into his throne chair, making him actually break the throne. Circe gasped and noticed that her knocked out master had a burn mark in his chest. Circe looked at the girl whose attacks where shooting out from her and randomly hitting placed in the room. Biowulf motioned for his followers to attack the girl, but Six and Bobo stopped them immediately before they could hurt her. The only ones conscious were the Providence members and Circe.

Circe stared at the girl with mixed feelings. Part of her had actually been sympathetic to the little girl, and would have almost helped her. But the other part of her wanted the girl dead. She was a powerful Evo, and she was able to stay normal (something Circe was both jealous and envious of), and now she had taken out her master with one blast. When Kyara had hit and knocked out Van Kleiss, he was free and he immediately ran over to Six and Bobo to see what they were going to do (his normal recklessness wasn't going to work in this case, not if it meant he'd hurt Kyara).

"Her nanites are overpowering and overloading," Six remarked the minute Rex got to his side.

"Does that mean she'll get weird mutations like I had?" Rex asked.

"No. They'll burn out; may cause some damage to her," Six said. "May even kill her."

"Kill her!" Rex said, his eyes wide.

"Her abilities are different, even for an Evo. Controlling light is something humans would dream of obtaining. But light is massive and great, it just may kill her unless we find a way to ease her out of this out of control state," Six said.

"Okay," he said.

A bright light in the room suddenly made their attention return to Kyara, who was practically glowing light the sun (she herself was glowing with her shield spinning). Rex placed on his goggles, which blocked his eyes from some harm. Now that he could see a bit better, he swore that the shield was spinning faster than ever, leaving her a bright blur in the middle of the shield (it was only then that Rex remembered that light travels at the speed of...light).

"Woah, didn't know I'd need sun block," Bobo joked.

"She's almost like a sun," Six commented. "We need to stop this now."

"I know Six, I need to think," Rex said, when his eyes suddenly noticed Circe.

He noticed that she had her second mouth activated, which scared him. He ran to her, catching her by surprise, making her deactivate her second mouth. His eyes quickly shot down to Van Kleiss' unconscious form, taking notice of the burn mark, then looked back up at Circe.

"What are you doing?" he said, having to raise his voice over the sound that was coming from Kyara (because of how fast her shield was moving, the shield was actually making a sound, almost like something one would hear from a space-ship in sci-fi movies).

"I'm going to put an end to her."

"Put an _end?_ Circe, you can't!" Rex said.

"Why not Rex? She's taken out my master, and she's out of control. If I don't put an end to her, she'll put an end to us," Circe argued her point, fixing her crush with a glare.

"I can't allow you to do that Circe," Rex said, standing between Circe and Kyara. "She's like family to me, and I can't allow you to hurt her."

Circe breathed in deeply, before releasing the breath.

"Very well Rex, but you need to stop her. If not, then I will," Circe warned, stepping back to the wall.

Rex turned his attention back to Kyara, and saw that Six was trying to approach her from the back. With eyes wide, Rex tried to warn him that what he was doing was _stupid_, but Kyara stopped him first. She sent a bolt at Six, sending him into a nearby pillar, knocking him out cold. Rex shook his head, walking carefully towards Kyara's blurred form. As he moved closer to her, he noticed that it was getting hotter.

_It's almost like she _is_ the sun,_ Rex thought.

"Kyara? Kyara! Can you hear me?" Rex called.

A bolt of light shot at him, which he saw coming and activated his Smackhands blocking the hit. It was successful.

"Kyara! I know you can hear me. You have to stop! You're going to kill yourself," Rex shouted over the noise.

When a bolt of light didn't come straight at him, he carefully ventured closer to her shield. The tip of his finger touched his and made him jump back with a yelp of pain. The shield had burned his finger tip; the speed of the shield had caused it to heat up. Not ready to give up, he ventured back to the shield. This time, however, he was able to walk through her shield without a burn and into her dome.

_Man, it feels like an oven in here!_ he thought.

His eyes were fixed on Kyara, who was levitating in mid-air with her shield circling around her and light shooting out at the walls. She was still clutching Arctos (both of them were glowing brightly), and he could hear her sobbing. Rex took in a breath and walked towards Kyara.

"Kyara," he said gently, noticing the noise outside wasn't heard in there. "Kyara, listen to me. You need to calm down. You're going to burn out your nanites, and I want to help you."

Kyara didn't say a thing. She was still crying, but she didn't recognize him.

_It's like she can't even hear me; like I'm not even here,_ he thought.

Boldly, he reached out and grabbed her elbow. He activated the right hand into a Smackhand and used it to block a light hit to his arm. He smirked a little, actually proud that he was thinking ahead. When he looked up at Kyara, he noticed her attention was now on Rex, though he wasn't sure if she was _actually_ looking at him.

"Kyara, you need to calm down," he said, still gentle and soft.

Kyara didn't say a thing, but she suddenly began to descend back to the ground. Even when she touched the ground she continued to look at him. Everything around her still continued. She was still crying, having given up the sobs when he touched her. Not knowing what else to do, Rex bent down and enveloped Kyara in his arms. He expected another bolt of light to hit him, but gladly accepted the fact that she hadn't hit him. Instead, he heard her beginning to sob again. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He peeked his eyes open and noticed that she had stopped glowing, and that everything around them was beginning to slow down. The heat went away the minute her shield disappeared, and her random, out of control attacks stopped. She collapsed to her knees, and Rex followed suit, still holding her and looking at her with fear. Now that her face was more visible, he saw able to see the exhaustion in her eyes and worn on her profile. He looked around, taking notice of Six's still knocked out form and Circe standing beside her master. He didn't motion to her, only back at Kyara, whose tears were slowing down and her sobbing ending. When he looked her in the eyes (having already taken off his goggles), he saw realization in her eyes; she now knew what had just occurred. Fear took over and she began to shake in place. Fearing she'd have another melt down and go into an out-of-control state, he tightened his embrace on her.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Rex said. "Six's gonna be okay. And Van Kleiss and the Pack, eh, who cares, right?"

Kyara didn't laugh at his attempted joke, and only leaned her forehead into his chest as she murmured tiredly, "I want to go home."

Rex nodded his head, though she didn't see it and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, still holding onto her bear that laid against Rex's back and laid her head on his shoulder. He walked towards Six and Bobo, but was stopped by Circe who had called his name.

"Rex, know that the only reason why I'm letting you go scot free is because I'm sure that girl would lose control of her abilities again and bring this whole place down and possible kill us," Circe said, making up an excuse for her. "This has nothing to do with my feelings for you."

Despite hearing Kyara's whimpering (she had whimpered when Circe accused of Kyara going to kill them all), Rex managed to smirk in the direction of the other teen Evo.

"Suuure," Rex said, turning and continuing to walk to his friends.

Kyara whimpered even more when she saw Six.

"Let's get Six to the airship," Rex said. "Bobo, you know how to man it?"

Bobo smirked, "I've been wanting to get my hands on that baby for a _long_ time."

Rex just smirked and nodded at him. With much help from Bobo, Rex was able to get Six's arm to wrap around his shoulder and drag him to the airship that was (thankfully) not too far away. After placing him in the airship (Bobo staring at the controls in shock after he realized he didn't know how to fly it (Rex shook his head and told Bobo to set it to autopilot and indicated where the button for it was)), Rex activated his Boogie Pack and flew into the sky, still holding onto Kyara are they headed back to Providence. Halfway through the flight, Rex saw Kyara fall asleep. Smiling to himself, he increased his speed.

* * *

"And she lost control?" Dr. Holiday asked in shock, listening to the reports Six and Rex had given her.

Six, Rex, and Bobo nodded. When Rex had returned to Providence (arriving before Six's airship), he immediately went to Kyara's room. He saw the five blood stains on her dress, and immediately grabbed the first aid kit he knew she had in her room and bandaged up her stomach before placing her in her bed. When all that was finished, he returned to the airship hanger and was surprised to see Six awake and chewing Bobo out for driving his airship. Rex got chewed out as well, but was saved when Holiday walked in, wanting to know how everything went. So they explained everything. When heard that Six had been hurt, Holiday tried to get Six to see Providence's doctors, but he wouldn't leave (mentioning that Kyara hadn't hit him as hard as she'd hit Van Kleiss). She was mainly interested in Kyara's out of control state and the fact that Rex thought her nanites had evolved a bit.

"Sun Shine practically burned like the sun," Bobo said.

"That's incredible. Although she needs to be more careful, and we'll have to keep a closer eye on her, I'm still impressed. Kyara's abilities, they seem almost, endless," Holiday said.

"Could she,... If she ever went out of control again, could her nanites really kill her?" Rex asked.

"It's possible. Her abilities are like none we've ever seen, not even yours Rex," Holiday said.

That didn't settle well with Rex, but he nodded just to please the female doctor.

"When you said her nanites could evolve, is that what you meant?" Rex asked, surprisingly doing most of the talking.

"Well, not exactly. I meant like what you went through. First, all you could do were your Smackhands, but then your nanites went through some evolutions, and now, you can make any part of your body a weapon. I believe she is beginning to go through those evolutions; you said you heard static in the air? And that Van Kleiss had a burn mark? I believe her nanites acted on her emotions and changed her ability; she created a lightning bolt from her normal light attack and shot it at Van Kleiss. Soon, she may be able to use it at will," the good doctor said.

"So she acted on her emotions?" Rex asked. _And they say I _can't _act on my emotions. Take _that _White Knight!_

"N-no," a small voice quivered.

All eyes in the meeting room turned and looked at the little girl who had now just entered the room. Timidly looking at them all, she walked towards them.

"I,... I didn't hit Van Kleiss with that lightning bolt," Kyara said. "My nanites did."

"Your nanites?" Holiday asked in surprise, walking up to Kyara and placing her hands on the little girls shoulder. Bending down, she stared at Kyara gently. "What do you mean?"

"They acted on their own. They told me they were going to protect me, and they acted on their own," Kyara explained the best she could.

"Your nanites, acted on their own?" Holiday questioned.

"And they told you," Rex asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Kyara nodded to both of them, but lowered her eyes at their gazes. Holiday just smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You still look tired. We'll talk more in the morning, 'kay?"

Kyara nodded, still avoiding everyone's gazes. She scurried up to the door, but as it opened, she turned and looked at Six hesitantly, muttering out, "I'm really sorry" to him, then quickly running away with Arctos close to her body. Everyone stayed in silence before Six broke it.

"Her nanites acted upon her emotions, and sensing her danger, and that she was afraid of Van Kleiss, they acted on their own and made her go into that out of control state," Six summarized.

"Then that wasn't really her who was out of control," Bobo said.

"No, I believe it was a combination of the two that caused her out of control state," Holiday said.

"Yeah," Rex agreed with a nod. "She seemed to recognize me at times. So, maybe her emotions triggered it, and the nanites took over with Kyara kind of trapped in her body, only able to come out when she realized I was talking to her."

"Maybe," Holiday said absent mindedly. "Either way, we need to keep an eye on her. Van Kleiss may want to come after her again after seeing what some of her potential could be."

Six caught on to a single word she said: _some_. Rex caught on to, and voiced his opinions.

"Some of? You mean, she may have more that we haven't seen?" Rex questioned.

Holiday nodded, "That's what I mean Rex. She's more powerful than we ever thought. There's obviously more to her than meets the eye."

"Who'd have known that Sun Shine was that powerful?" Bobo questioned, though he wasn't really addressing anyone.

"Yeah. You'd have known," Rex mumbled as he stared off into space. _Van Kleiss will keep coming after her now. I have to protect her. I made a promise; I won't let him touch her _ever_ again._

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Part two of two is done. I'm actually proud of this fic (though I'm a little weary on the ending). At first, I wasn't sure about Kyara's abilities, but I've decided that I actually like them. When I wrote this, I thought of Storm from the **_**X-Men.**_** Which reminds me, I may be doing a Generator Rex/X-Men (movie world) fanfic soon, so please keep an eye out for it. Pleases send reviews and tell me how I did! I'm still thinking of using my OC because I've come to enjoy her. I know her powers may seem a bit hard to understand, but if you need more explaining, I'll be happy to answer your questions (her out of control state was inspired by Aang when he goes into the Avatar state in the cartoon version **_**Avatar the Last Airbender**_**).**

**Analysis: Sooo, although **_**Leader of the Pack**_** didn't show much father/son relationship for Rex, I still think it was pretty awesome. The fact that Rex was able to lock Six in his room made me laugh (awwh, the old man is getting rusty ^^). But grrr! I just want to **_**kill**_** Van Kleiss and beat Circe's head in! I think she's in denial. Can't you freakin' see that Van Kleiss is willing to wipe out the human race to make way for Evos? As nice as that sounds, don't forget that you were humans before the explosion! Come on girlie! Freakin' wake up and listen to Rex! Grr! Okay, so that's all.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
